This research program conducts a wide range of clinical drug studies in psychiatric patients and symptomatic volunteers. The program gives special emphasis to geriatric, psychiatric patients, outpatients with mixed anxiety and depression, ambulatory schizophrenic patients, and severely symptomatic chronic schizophrenic patients. Studies are also done in tardive dyskinesia. Also, the majority of studies will involve early phase IV drugs; drugs at phases I, II and III will also be studied when they are of major clinical or basic research interest.